bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sentonara
Archive I have archived my page. If you're opening up an old conversation, please put RE: before the heading. --- Sentonara Opinion You're doing pretty good. Don't worry too much about that. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stats First of all, a "godmodding" character is a character that controls the actions of another, while an "overpowered" character is a character that is too powerful for a site's standards. However, it is allowed for a character to have 600 total stats, but it is a rare occurance. If you do give one of them perfect (600) stats, I suggest not using them unless in your own personal stories, or by request of the other roleplayer. Secondly, all stats can only go up to 100, 'cause differing top stats would be weird. Lastly, a good range depends on the character. If the character is your strongest, I'd suggest 570 to 600. If they're pretty strong, but not the strongest, 530 to 570. Moderately strong, but nowhere near as powerful and your strongest ones, 480 to 530. Weaker, but not incredibly weak characters, 400 to 480. Incredibly weak would be anything below 400. That's how I put it, at least. Hope this mini-rant helped at all. :How 'bout "Rōtasuken" (ロータスけん, Japanese for "lotus blade") for the illusion-type, and "Hōkandenkō" (ほうかんでんこう, Japanese for "sycophant lightning"). Also, for future reference, please post in the "Stats" section, as I find having more than one section per user to be incredibly unorganized (thank my extraordinary ocd for that one). Oh, and could I suggest a different signature, as it looks really weird, imo? Ciao~ ::No, I have one in mind. Copy&paste the following coding into the signature area on your preferences: ~'' ''Guardian of the Spirits That coding will make this: ~'' ''Guardian of the Spirits. Yes, it's similar to mine, but I'm in the midst of changing mine, so no worries there. Hope this is okay. (: :::They are good to have a third member, as long as the third member has stats of 505 or lower. Also, please post in your appropriate section (your section is titled "Stats"), since I find more than one section per user to be incredibly cluttering (thank my extreme ocd for that one). Question: why are you asking Sei if you can make the ninth division Captain? He's not part of the Gravity Force, so unless it's for his own story (which I doubt he'll let you make that), there isn't a reason to ask him. :I know that, but there isn't a site-wide Gotei 13. That disbanded almost two years ago. Everyone has there own individual stories now. And you don't need to be so rude, since it was a harmless question. ::Well, doesn't matter if you're a new member; if you want something, you have to either ask for someone to give it to you, or take it for yourself. It's that simple. :::You seem to have misunderstood me. When I said "take,"'' that's if it's not occupied. You never take anything that's already being used, 'cause that can really get you popped. Nice! U've been doing pretty good... but cant i ask you a favor? Can we continue this RP without auto-hitting someone else character? Im pretty sure you know what auto-hitting means ^_^.. many users here in BFF doesn't tolerate it that much... so I'm telling you since your a lil newer on the things here since i don't want you to be in trouble with the others... Auto-hitting makes it seem that your characters are Godmodded, which they are actually not to some extent. Well, you see an RP could somehow be one-sided if you don't allow the other character to atleast react on what your character does.. like Ex.#1: ''C1 punched C2 in the face, sending him flying. Instead of.. Ex.#2: C1 aimed a punch at C2's face, attempting to send him flying. With the 2nd example, the character you don't control can somehow do something about what you just posted. Or.. If its really a plot-needed action, you could ask the permission of the user you are RPing with. ^_^ gives many good results. No harm intended... I just wanted to help. Lone Black Garuga 03:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. Sento-kun.. I suggest we make a RP within the RP so things could flow much better... Like how Orochi and Asuka fight separately from the others... ^_^ what dyu think? Lone Black Garuga 05:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) GF Well if you're a member you add your own name and then feel free to post whatever you want though be prepared ti be scutinized and such by other members. But other than that...welcome aboard =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About the RP Fire away. I'm game for really anything. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Its good but cannot give a real review until he has powers.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you have the 12th division lieutenant well I got the captain. Do you want me to added any kind of past history between them. As my character Minoru Tanaka will have been a former 8th seated officer than a former Lieutanant and then finally the captain.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Not bad but I am doing something new. I am making him follow a code of ethics to prevent my character from becoming another Mayuri but he isn't some lazy genuis like Urahara either. You could put that they don't get along so well like Toshiro and Rangiku and will only follow his captains ethics when he is around.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Well the meeting part is for others to discuss but other Lieutenant and some seated officers have haoir like outfits in the anime. But since Minoru is a captain but of the average level is possible that your character at least respect his captain for having a highly intellect than his. After all his Zanpakuto is callled Silk Veil when I make it. And due to its unique powers of transportation similar to Madara Uchida from Naruto he had to learn how to fight with a zanpakuto with no direct offensive powers and to become a captain with such a Zanpakuto would be a feet. And those code of ethic are only really enforce dring none war time. Like when something like the Aizen event isn't happening.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My online contection is bad today so I may not be on that much. But as for Minoru and his Lieutenant. Would you like to have an rp that describe them like when he is promoted to the 12 Lieutenant after all. Lieutenant are often hand picked by captains. Beside Minoru being more moral and your character free spirited I think Minoru would choose him to keep an eye on him. As well as use him as Minoru does make his squad follow the code and he follows it greatly. However he will often pay no mind to somethings as if it will help the cause, and will only stop harmful research if it goes to far.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Its the opposite. For in Minoru's history I am making him the former Lieutenat before your character than he is promoted to Captain than he selects your character for Lieutenant as he would possess the Reiatsu of a Lieutenant and a high intellect. My rp is with your permission after your character's promotion to lieuantant. Of course I have to complete Minoru first.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My internet will be out after this message for one hour to fix it. But I will get this message out. Your character is stronger than my Captain. I mean come on a lieutenant with battle stats of 570/600 is too high. I mean I have two main characters at 560 and one at 580. But they are my main characters. Just I think you show lower them. Mean look at Minoru he is barely stronger than Mayuri. Just if your character would be this strong and have Mayuri personality than he would kill Minoru. I mean I don't personality care but at least in the Gotei 13 the characters should be like canon in strength. And yes I know battle data isn't everything but still. I mean you could make him stronger his swordsmenship than Minoru. Also his Spiritual Power shouldn't be higher than his Captain. Normally I never 'tell people how to create their characters but in groups like the Gotei 13, Espada, Royal Guard, I believe that they should canon in that the Captains or leaders are in overall more powerful than anyone in their squad.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My internet took less time to fix but it still is iffy. Sure how about this you make his total stats at 400 that way Minoru is still strong enough to keep him in check.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure just when he is under "direct" orders or with Minoru he will listen to him. Other wise Minoru won't care too much as he is more of a field researcher.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Give me 35 minutes to give him enough abilities for combact.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Now its your turn and every few 5 mintues look at the recent event pages to see when its your turn instead of endless messaging. Also I am still working on Minoru but I will not change anything I am still correcting and adding. As well I won't be using his Bankai in this rp.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Is the rp over?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo Heya doin', pal! I'd give you a proper review, but my routers been playing up to extremes lately and I'm on my little cousins notebook at the minute; which lags like nothing half normal. It doesn't load half the pages because they're too big and editing takes forever. I had to wright this reply on notepad and copy it in before I could actually form a reply >_< Anyways, I've noticed that the quality of your articles have improved by leaps and bounds. The grammar has improved, the layout as well as your organizational skills. The character himself is pretty interesting 'cause I managed to read a little when I was in school earlier, which was nice to see. Since he's from hell, I'd recommend making him either a Demon or Diabolus; maybe an escaped . Hope that helps, dude :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Sentonara! Alright, I'll give you my opinions. I like Masashi, he's awesome, especially since you gave him access to an rocket-propelled grenade launcher, for that alone, he's made of win. But for the rest of the character, you've done an excellent job, his personality's unique, props. And onto Necrid, he's also good, finally, I see a polite Arrancar. His abilities are also good. Hope this helps, also, later on, would you like to RP? See you later, Sentonara. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sentonara, can you wait for a little bit? I've gotta finish my character to RP with, if that's okay with you. Sorry for the delayed reply, I wasn't at home for a couple of days, and it took me forever to find a computer. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Sento Hi there Sento, now, Necrid is an awesome character, one of your best I would say. However, I have one complaint, his Cortes de Nada is slightly overpowered, cutting through anything is a little, beyond an espada wouldn't you think? How about he can cut through any material, and any spiritual energy substance like thing, aside from of reason and sekkiseki, as well as energy that is much higher than his own. Anyways, nice to meet you and good job![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix]] (Face the almighty!) 03:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, by the way, you should make a main (good) character for yourself, or if you want I can help you? Although I'm sorta busy so I'll be a little slow.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) he looks good, although on his top quote, sink is spelled wrong in terms of context, the word you're looking for is sync[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) lol, don't worry it happens to everyone.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey you wanna RP some time, although I'll have to wait for a while, I'm stuck in quite a few RP's at the moment though. :)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, who do you want to RP with?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I think I might take a chance against Masashi, would Junjie be 'attractive' enough for him.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course not, your sexuality doesn't make you any less of a writer does it? Of course not. So how about we name it " A Disastrous Attraction ".[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I want to see your writing style a little, so you can start.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I haven't done many RP's as well, so don't worry about it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, by the way I'll give you some advice, you should use 'flowery' language, such as similes and metaphors, or really descriptive adjectives to better describe a location and a character's feelings. It also gives the writing a more appealing feel to it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ok, sure.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I've got to go now, post later, see ya![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi man thanks for see my work I must say that your work is amazing and you have characters very impressive if you want we can make a RP story just let me know Zaiten 18:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oni vs Diabolus Hows it going. I know we havent talked much, but if you're interested, would mind doing an RP with me? Particularly I'd like to make use of Dorothy Furlan da Liberi, against one or more of your demons. I think that in of itself would be an interesting encounter, given that both are from Hell, yet are two very different species. Or rather...both come from the plane of hell, but are from two different existences of hell. Well I'm sure you get it, but I think it would be an interesting encounter nonetheless. Just tell me your thoughts, or whenever you have time. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm alright then, how do you want to start the RP? Im not exactly sure as to what story lines you've got going on at the moment, so is there anything you currently have planned or any scenerios I could sneak into? If not, we could start from scratch, and develop a story from there. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm alright, if you dont mind, I'd like to give this a quick read before we start. Well not that it matters, I'd probably have the time to read it anyway. Anyways, do you mind starting? For some reason, its easier for me to devise a reasoning for my characters to join or be in the RP after the fact than to start one myself. Makes it easier for me to get in the flow so to speak. Although your character Osanago is interesting and serves a similar purpose as Aurora Vespera, although she cant open the gates of hell, she does the next best thing. Well anyways on we go! --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem, and will do. One thing I tend to do, is that before I post I tend to put my writing through spellcheck. Its why, I've been known at the least to have pretty good spelling and grammer in my RPs. But thanks for the start, I'll post shortly. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for the excessively long post, but it is now your turn. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) One thing I've noticed when you write, is that you're putting a period where there should be a comma, and capitalizing the next word. For example, :Shuu shouted, hoping that atlest the woman. Would be abit effected by his bullets. This should read as; :Shuu shouted, hoping that at least the woman, would be abit effected by his bullets. But thats just grammatical errors. I wouldnt worry too much about them at this point, but keep mind that they are something you should watch out for and strive to improve upon. And remember to respond to my actions when you post, as both of us will have to keep track of whose doing what, considering how many "players" are on the field. In my last post, Dorothy attempted a bindng spell of sorts at the preacher Shuu, yet you showed no sign of even evading/dealing with the aforementioned attack. I dont mind if he dodges, but you should at least consider writing that he DID manage to do that much, and all future posts. A few things to consider during an RP, and probably one of the hardest to keep in check, is In-character knowledge vs Out-of-character, also known as metagaming. Your characters have knowledge only YOU the author would know, namely the womans name - Dorothy and the fact that she has allies. The circumstances involving this encounter are ambiguous at best, and done only because Dorothy was 1) bored 2) had a past occupation as an information broker. Despite that she was given only two pieces of information 1) there was an army of demons in the human world 2) they were going to invade hell. Now, knowing that they called themselves Demons (diabolus always refer to themselves AS Diabolus), and being that she was an information broker I believed it wasnt too farfetched that she would know what the demons actually are. Now, given that, during the course of the RP, Dorothy has not referred to any of your characters by name. This is because she doesnt know them, and beyond what she is seeing now, has no knowledge of any of your characters abilities. And although she has implied she, "knows everything there is about you" when she was talking to Setsuhiro, she was lying, but given the circumstances, it could have been a successful bluff. How any of them no her name, much less that she has allies is next to impossible. And not that I'm complaining but I can understand an army that if ripped apart will reform but not if they are as I stated, "not even dust remained of the demons caught in its blast." Frankly Im all but confused at the actions of the army and the character themselves, and a bit baffled as to where Setsuhiro and Ankoku went. If you recall Dorothy created an barrier that was keeping them trapped inside, before she appeared. It was how she stopped the movement of the army, how they're leaving without even breaking it down is confusing. Did you actually want your characters to fight against Dorothy? They've all but given up in trying to fight her, so I'm not sure where to go with the RP. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *While this is hardly my place to say I just want to point out that I've kept a close watch on this roleplay from the start and Dorothy hasn't once made a godmod in this battle; while its true that she's killing the majority of the army single handedly, Void has given you every indication that you can stop it should you chose to - but since the officers mainly remain stationary she's been allowed to do as much havok as she's done unrestrained. On an another note NPC's such as the "cannon fodder" members of Setsuhiro's army are widely regarded as not being protected by the godmodding rules, had they been any battle of such a situation like this would've been unwinnable for the opposing part. I also wish to point out that while Dorothy brushes many attacks aside most of the Officers who attack drastically understimate her and doesn't even use a fraction of their full potential from my point of view. I've fought against her on my main character and I can thus testify that this is no godmodding, it is simply how powerful she is, and my character actually won that particular battle. So yeah, no godmodding on his part! Also, I'd advise you not to say things like "Its better if we didn't roleplay together anymore" as that is a particularily great insult to the other part, at any rate, I'm impressed with your abilities in roleplaying and I would likely not have guessed this was your fourth roleplay, I'd like to roleplay against you myself sometime to be honest :) Master N 20:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well there are a few misconceptions here and there, and I do admit to exploiting things you as a new RPer probably wouldnt have even accounted for. When Dorothy first appeared, she created the barrier to stop the army. Considering the magical prowess of both Setsuhiro and Ankoku, either one could have used their own magic to dispel it. Afterall Dorothy has no idea of the level of strength your characters possess and the barrier is largely there to stop the whole army from advancing. You did not react to the barrier, nor did you attempt to dispel it. When I attacked the Demons, again I made it clear that Dorothy was attempting to hit the Demon Army. In this instance, I awaited to see your reaction to this attack. Again, you did nothing, not one of your characters responded let alone tried to defend their army against it, so I assumed the attack hit. Kakuzoku's Powers & Ability entry is empty. Along with most of your henchmen that Dorothy was fighting against. I have no idea what he or the others are capable of, and given the unlikelyhood that their strength and prowess exceeds Dorothy since they're a henchmen, I assumed that Dorothy is probably going to be stronger. Secondly the attack you described was fairly simple. You jumped up and tried to whack her. Nothing really complicated like that. For a character of her power, Dorothy could have easily dodged it. The more complicated an attack, or the more you describe what it is your character is doing, the more likely its going to hit or at the very least injure your opponent, at least for me. Secondly, Kakuzoku and ONLY Kakuzoku made any direct attacks against Dorothy. None of your other characters attacked, nor did they make supportive attacks/spells/etc. Hell Dorothy even went and told them that if they wanted a chance they should all attack together, but again you ignored me. Setsuhiro alone is a challenge for Dorothy as is Ankoku, but both of them "disappeared into the air" with no chance of Dorothy being able to find them, or with any real explanation of what they did or where they went. But I let that slide, since well you probably had a good idea of what was going on in your mind, but figured writing it down in the RP would have alerted me to your plans and thus made them impossible. At this point it seems clear that you didnt trust me enough that I wouldnt make all your plans fail on the spot. I have not god-modded in this fight, and any time I attacked or made a move, I gave you ample opportunity to seize an opportunity to not only react but either launch a counter-attack or something of the other. Whether you were able to decipher said opportunities is another thing, and I understand, since you're new to RPing. But dont make accusations of godmodding, unless its blatant (Dorothy kills everyone in the army - thats goddmodding), when you by your own admission are unsure of whats going on as an RPer. If the person your roleplaying with does something odd and you're not sure if thats fair, ask them. Dont drag it out and wait to tell them afterward. You're more than welcome to take your time, analyze the presented information, go over the RP and see where I'm coming from, before deciding what to do next. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Its fine as long as you understand whats going on, which you do, so no harm, no foul. Still though the last post could be changed since I have no clue how to react to it. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Just for reference as to why Setsuhiro's ability didnt work, was because of Dorothys Psychotic Nature. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Paradiso What you think of Paradiso?: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, did you get some of the idea from the Fire Sages from Avatar the Last Airbender? But I asked you about Paradiso as you seem to know a lot of about demonic aspects and normaly people whom knows a great deal about that knows a lot about the divine. Just I find some people pull more toward divinity, human, or demonic. I my affinity is to divinity if you had not guessed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I am from an italian/french Catholic family but I am more spiritual and I won't be shockede if other immortal deities existed. Just I create a lot of divine things for I like them. Deities I like not cause they all powerful but are normally immortal. As well I like the idea of Divine as not as the greatest good but the strongest purify. : The Twilight of Your Despair 02:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well that makes since. My direct beliefs are this. Before time began there were four beings. The Omnipotent One (God), Death and the one being that could stand on equal footing with him, Nature the Lawmaker I call him, and finally Chaos the being that all the none Angelic Divinity beings like pagan gods are made by. At the start of time God created the universe, and the other three places their gifts into natural order. Whether or not this is completely false or true its what I see as the "universe" could be. But enough about that back to bleach. Are the three sages going to be playable?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was thinking would you like to create a Souzou Clan member. Despite only being cousins to the Royal Family they are still Royal Family members just not direct ones.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well the Souzou Clan is Kosumosukihaku and well just the last King had many sibling like Kiyoshi Souzou the current King.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Not a sister or brother to Kiyoshi as he is the Youngest of the Four Crown Princes or the children of the last King. But Kiyoshi's father the last King had many little brothers and sisters so there are many Cousins. Just I based it off my family alittle I am the youngest of four sibling and I have 6 cousins. But other than that your character can be either male or female.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nice to meet you.--Vaius21 Sure, that would be fun--Vaius21 04:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well I only have two characters currently, Kenshin Nushi and Ishi Satsujinteki. I will leave it to you to chose what you want the match up to be.--Vaius21 04:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) If you could start it, that would be good.--Vaius21 04:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yo Heya doin', dude. Sorry, but I can't do anymore RP's at the minute. When Back to the Battlefield is finished, Raze, Kou and me are starting a three way between our main characters, and I've got the farewell match with Yuki to do along with the Tournament of Spirits as well; alongside the Soul Society arc with Raze and the rest of the GF who wanna take part. Sorry pal, but I've got way too much to do as it is. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Hi, its me Nanotech123 . I looked over the characters you wanted me to see. They seem very well developed; very vivid and well thought out descriptions. Excellent job:) Now about the role playing... i would like to try it but i have no idea how. If you can help me, then i would love to role play. Thanks and i hope we can RP soon:) Ok, i see how it's wriitten. So how would we do it. Is it like someone starts publishes it and then the other picks up on it? Sry if this is bothersome, but i just wanna make sure i get this right. Also, my main character in my series hasn't even begun to show his powers. However i do have ideas written in a notepad somewhere. Would that be a problem? Much Obliged Thanks man. I look foward to role playing. I got a pretty packed week but i promise to try. Nanotech123 21:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Nanotech123 Opinion Personally I think the articles you asked me to check out are well-made and original but I do think you should put the list relationships Necrid has with your other characters into a relationship section instead of his personality section. --King Cartman 06:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Njalm That's good, welcome to the GF by the way! Anyway, I'd love to roleplay with you but Izanagi is my most powerful character (with only one exception), and there'd simply be no way that Masashi could fight him and surrive let alone actually hurt him - Izanagi is not meant for general battles for that very reason, he's a sort of a "Boss" character meant to be fought with several very powerful allies at once in a large-scale battle - by powerful allies, I'd say that if Ankoku and Setsuhiro had fought him at once they might've had a chance to injure him but hardly anything beyond that, and their attacks would ultimately only serve to stall for time, to actually defeat him they'd need to assemble all the most powerful of the officers and launch a direct assault at him which would likely cost them the entirety of the army save for but a few soldiers of great skill and some of the lucky officers - and by defeat in that case I mean if Izanagi kept his Zanpakuto in its sealed state, and he'd be forced to flee in such a scenario but he wouldn't be killed - that doesn't sound to me like a particularily interesting roleplay for you unless you want to throw away Setsuhiro's army. I suggest you chose another one of my character, in fact - if you wanted to, I could join the Oni vs Diabolus roleplay with Flamen, that is if Void agreed of course :) *An attractive male opponent? I do tend to have alot of those why don't you simply look in my category and see if you find anyone who Masashi would concider to be attractive - though I wonder exactly why he wants an attractive male opponent in the first place - please tell me because you've piqued my unsatiable curiosty and lest you speak it shall consume the world! *Hahaha! Offended? Not the slightest - I could never possibly be offended by such things due to the fact that I am Gay myself, but yes Alejandro vs Masashi could work, he's also quite easily found. I'd prefer if you started it. Master N 20:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Our Roleplay I'd like to request that you stop godmodding, or rather as it is known in this particular context powermodding - due to the fact that you're new I'll write what godmodding in this context is and give you examples on when you've done so: You've at several intervals make offensive actions towards Alejandro without giving me a chance to react against it; this is known as powermodding as you "decide" what happens to my character as opposed to let me decide it on my own - it is thus another version of godmodding. The first example would be when you ripped of Alejandro's shirt and threw him onto the ground - while the first action was hardly offensive the second action suggested that he threw Alejandro down with enough force to harm him without my consent, that is powermodding. Secondly was the syringe of hypodermic fluids which you stabbed him with without my consent, before you bound him with the snakes again - without my consent. Always use "tries" "attembts" "aims to" "towards" or other similiar words in front of your offensive attacks. '' ''The only known exception to this rule is in the case of NPC's - which transelates as Non-player Characters - in short characters whom do not have their own article and are for the most part unnamed - such as the unnamed warriors in Setsuhiro's army - although some roleplayers are indeed gracious enough to give you a chance to save them. That's good, you're forgiven :) - and don't delete things on your webpage who aren't flames - this is simply critique and it is valuable both to you and to those whom visit your talk page. Your talk page doesn't actually belong to you you see. Master N 00:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿